Niji
by Mato-san
Summary: [JHS!AU] Tapi aku bingung. Sekali pun ia kedinginan dan hal itu jelas tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ayo pulang bersama." Chanyeol/Baekhyun. One-Shoot. Romance implisit. T for ambigu. Possibly OOC. mind to RnR? :9


**Niji**

**.**

_**EXO's belong to their God, their fams and their entertainment. I am nothing other than their fans—I'm not an Exo stan, anyway xx(: **_

**.**

Tapi aku bingung. Sekali pun ia kedinginan dan hal itu jelas tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ayo pulang bersama."

**.**

Ini hari Kamis. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja bagiku.

Hari Kamis tidak bersifat kaku dan penuh dengan peraturan seperti hari Senin. Hari Kamis juga bukan hari Selasa dan Jumat di mana aku akan selalu berlatih basket bersama tim sekolahku. Dan jelas sekali, hari Kamis bukan hari Sabtu atau Minggu—hari di mana bendera kebebasanku diacung tinggi-tinggi dan hatiku memproklamasikan kemerdekaan absolut untuk dua hari terindah sepanjang satu minggu penat.

Sisa hari seperti Rabu dan Kamis adalah hari yang biasa saja. Jujur, aku lebih memilih menjalani hari yang biasa saja. Biasa sudah merasuk ke kehidupanku. Aku ini anak yang biasa-biasa saja.

(Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit tinggi badanku. Untuk murid kelas dua SMP, aku tahu aku kelewat tinggi. _Mianhae_, aku sendiri saja lupa apa aku memakan terlalu banyak kalsium saat masih kecil.)

Kim Jongdae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku—sebuah hal yang amat sering ia lakukan ketika dirinya dilanda ngantuk—sambil menggumamkan rumus-rumus phytagoras yang berhasil membuat telingaku semakin melebar. "Hoam, selamat pagi Chanyeol." Ujarnya pelan, mengucek matanya sebelum kembali menggumamkan phytagoras dengan tatapan _siwer_.

Aku butuh Zhang Yixing si Ketua PMR di sini. Sekarang. Jongdae tampaknya mulai mengalami kegilaan yang bahkan aku sendiri sulit mendefinisikannya.

Padahal kalian tahu sendiri kan, sesuatu yang menjerumus ke arah 'gila' ataupun 'konyol' pun akan menjurus kepadaku pada akhirnya. (Hidupku miris, sudah jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seolah telingaku ini sangatlah lebar bak sayap yang menancap di sisi samping kepala manusia)

"Jongdae _hyung_," seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Aku nyaris berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa—tetapi aku sadar akan sesuatu. Berteriak bukanlah keahlianku. Berteriak adalah keahlian pemuda berkulit gelap itu saat di bagian rap lagu 'MAMA'—abaikan pemikiran acak tadi. "Jongdae _hyung_…. Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongdae _hyung_?"

Pemuda itu—Kim Jongin—memanggil Jongdae dengan honorifiks _'hyung' _sementara dia… Memanggilku… Tanpa… Tanpa… Sudahlah, aku terlanjur sakit hati. "Dia frustasi dengan ulangan matematika tadi. Padahal sebenarnya dia cukup jenius," jawabku, setengah hati tentu saja. "Kemarin malam kau apakan dia, heh hitam?!"

Ambigu. Aku tahu pertanyaanku itu sangatlah menyerempet pada ambigu. Apalagi aku berbicara mengenai ambigu ke orang yang paling sering melontarkan ambigu di sekolah penuh murid dengan daftar kosakata ambigu terbanyak ini.

"Aku hanya menusuknya pelan. Tapi dia tampak kesakitan—"

Wajahku memucat seketika, iris hitam kecokelatanku langsung menatap kepala Jongdae yang masih setia bertengger di bahuku sambil sakau tentang phytagoras dengan wajah polos. Kau harus menjelaskan padaku mengenai hal ini nanti, Jongdae…

"—Padahal salah dia sendiri, dia sudah ambruk di ronde ketiga.," mata Jongin menatap ke langit kelabu di luar jendela. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mencoba bertarung menggunakan _character _Auel Neider di _game _'Gundam SEED' edisi terbatas untuk PS4 baruku."

Lima belas detik kemudian, Jongdae kembali sadar ke dunia nyata dan menemukan Jongin terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai kelas 2-C dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam kata-kata.

**.:.**

Hujan. Turun. Dengan derasnya.

Ramalan _oha-asa_* mengenai cuaca yang disiarkan dini hari tadi memang benar. Hari ini akan hujan. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil duduk di bangku taman yang terlindung dari kontak langsung hujan.

…Eh tunggu. _Oha-asa _bukannya hanya meramal peruntungan sesuai zodiak?! Mengapa ia bisa meramal cuaca juga?! Dia sudah memiliki ilmu baru?! Bermeditasi di gua mana dia itu?!

((kau bego, Park Chanyeol. Yang kau dengar dini hari tadi itu Ramalan Cuaca, bukan Ramalan Zodiak))

Karena merasa bosan sekaligus mengantuk, aku memutuskan untuk nekat menembus pulang. Kaki jenjangku membawaku dengan riang gembira menuju gerbang sekolah. Tetapi segala keriangan itu harus hancur berkeping-keping ketika mataku mendapati hujan semakin besar, tepat saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di bawah gardu gerbang sekolah. Jasku menjadi sedikit basah.

Sebal. Tentu saja. Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku ke tanah, tangan kirku yang sedari tadi memegang bola basket kini kuputar-putar. Ah, andai saja bola basket itu bentuknya lebar dan panjang—tentu benda itu sedari tadi akan aku gunakan sebagai payung.

Mengapa aku tidak menerobos hujan saja?! Aku menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali cemberut. Besok hari Jumat. Hari di mana latihan basket penuh perjuangan dan air keringat yang dipimpin Wu Yifan sang Kapten Tim Basket. Sebenarnya Yifan _hyung _adalah orang yang baik, aku menghormatinya. Hanya saja cara ia memimpin Tim Basket benar-benar berlainan dengan sifat pemalasnya di luar lapangan. Dia menjadi sangat disiplin dan sadis saat berada di lapangan. _Please_, aku tidak mau membolos satu hari latihan hanya karena alasan konyol seperti '_kemarin-aku-menerobos-hujan-sehingga-aku-sakit'_ dan semacamnya. Yang ada Yifan _hyung _malah akan melemparkan _three-points _tepat di wajahku sambil berteriak "ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI, BODOH. CEPAT BERLATIH LALU SEGERA LARI LIMA PULUH KALI MENGELILINGI BLOK!".

Aku bisa mati dalam seketika.

Tatapan mataku beralih ke atap gardu yang mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir air. Sial, hujan bahkan sudah merobohkan pertahanan atap gardu yang memang tidak terlalu memadai ini. Perlahan namun pasti, aku merasakan tetes demi tetes air menghujami rambut hitam kecokelatanku. Aku menahan nafas sebentar sebelum menyeringai. "Hujan… Guyur aku saja. Kalau begini caranya Yifan _hyung _mungkin akan berbelas kasihan kepadaku."

"Doa seperti itu tidak akan diwujudkan oleh Tuhan."

Benda cekung ke atas dengan susunan warna-warni pelangi kini menaungi kepalaku. Sontak aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan merunduk sedikit, menemukan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dariku tengah tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat payungnya tinggi-tinggi dengan lengannya.

"Kau siapa?" mungkin ini terkesan tidak sopan, tapi sekali lagi _mian_. Tidak ada hal yang akan benar-benar menempel di otakku selain musik, game, obrolan khas cowok bersama teman-teman sekels dan pelajaran sekolah. Pelajaran sekolah pun tidak seberapa. "Dan mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2-B," jelasnya, senyumnya melebar sedikit. Aku bisa merasakan efek afeksinya yang begitu dalam saat ia tersenyum padaku. "Aku mengatakan hal seperti itu karena aku tidak yakin Kris _hyung _akan menoleransi kesalahan yang kau perbuat sendiri, apalagi dengan sengaja. Dia itu disiplin," pemuda berambut rapi itu memainkan dasinya. "Kris _hyung _adalah pembina ospek bagian kelasku saat aku masih kelas satu.

Hey, mengapa anak ini banyak tahu?! "Kau mendengarkanku dari awal?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku selalu berada di dekatmu, sebenarnya. Tidak pernah terlalu jauh dari sisimu," jawab Baekhyun, suaranya nyaris mirip seperti gumaman. "Aku mengagumimu semenjak kau berhasil membawa perubahan yang signifikan pada Piala Musim Panas tahun lalu. Permainan basketmu benar-benar telah mencapai klimaks pada saat itu. Aku menyukainya, menyukai kemurnianmu dalam menggiring bola bundar tersebut di lapangan yang berdecit manis."

Bola basket. Aku memainkan benda itu dengan tangan kiriku. "Basket sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku semenjak kelas tiga SD," gumamku, memberi jeda yang cukup agar aku bisa menyeritakan semuanya pada mereka. Tetapi aku terdiam ketika mataku tak sengaja menangkap payung dengan urutan warna pelangi yang menyentuh sedikit pucuk kepalaku. "Apa maksudmu untuk semua hal ini? Memayungiku—padahal kau tahu bahwa kau tidak cukup tinggi untuk hal itu?"

Tawa lembut meluncur seketika dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk bisa berteman baik dengan Chanyeol-ah. Karena Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang baik," jawabnya dengan nada jujur. Hatiku merasa tersentuh mendengar kemurnian di balik suaranya. "Sebagai awal pertemanan yang baik, aku ingin memayungimu sampai ke rumahmu. Aku tahu di mana rumahmu, kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Sekilas aku merasa bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah _stalker _kelas handal yang dengan senang hati akan selalu meneror ke setiap sudut kehidupanku. "Berteman?!" alisku terangkat, mencerna semua pemikirannya. Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk tengkukku sendiri. "Kau menjelaskan pertemanan dengan konsep yang sangat mudah, Baekhyun.-ah."

"Pertemanan memang memiliki konsep yang mudah, tergantung cara kau memandangnya. Sudut pandang pertemananmu adalah mengangkat sistem yang rumit," gumam Baekhyun. "Kim Jongdae membuatnya rumit. Tapi aku yakin pemuda itu tidak berani menghancurkanmu. Dia adalah teman yang baik."

"Jelaskan pada intinya saja."

"Intinya adalah, kau itu terlalu berisik. Pertemanan suci dalam konsep A maupun B akan tertulis sama."

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. "Kau bijaksana, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, aku tidak bijaksana. Aku hanya berusaha menciptakan kata-kataku sendiri, karena berusaha mengutip—ngutip perkataan Sastra terkenal akan memakan banyak waktu."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencarinya di Internet saja?!" Baekhyun mengusap dagunya sendiri, memasang gestur berpikir dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam kuat payungnya. "Itu menjadi lebih mudah."

"Internet membuat semua kehidupan terasa klise. Sekali pun aku suka hidup di dunia yang biasa-biasa saja, aku juga merasa sedikit haus akan petualangan," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sifat biasa remaja."

Hening. Setelahnya hanya hening dengan iringan suara rintikan hujan yang belum mereda sedikit pun.

"Chanyeol-ya." suara Baekhyun menghancurkan keheningan yang hanya terisi akan suara tabrakan antara air hujan dengan tanah. Entah mengapa aku merasa lebih memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dengan cermat, bahkan kini aku bisa merasakan tangan itu gemetar saat memegang payung sewarna pelangi miliknya. Dia pasti kedinginan. Baekhyun tidak menggunakan jas sekolah, dia hanya menggunakan kemeja berbalut rompi yang biasa kami pakai hari Rabu—meski sebenarnya boleh dipakai kapan saja.

Tapi aku bingung. Sekali pun ia kedinginan dan hal itu jelas tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Afeksi yang luar biasa, menimbulkan aberasi tersendiri bagiku (aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya). "Ayo pulang bersama."

"Eh tapi—"

"Pelangi akan terlihat jelas dari jalur Selatan dekat Blok 5. Rumahmu berada di blok tersebut, bukan?!"

Tidak ada petunjuk satu pun mengenai keterkaitan pelangi dengan letak rumahku. "Kenapa kau yakin di sana akan terlihat pelangi dengan jelas?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, sebelum ia tertawa. "Hidup ini penuh teori, Chanyeol. Kau bisa memprediksi sesuatu dengan mudah, jika kau sudah menemukan teori dan caranya," kata Baekhyun, berjinjit sedikit—tampaknya ia sudah menyadari bahwa kepalaku terantuk payungnya sedikit. "Pembiasan cahaya matahari bekerja sama seperti pembiasan cahaya dengan prisma segitiga yang langsung disorot dengan—"

Jelas dia masuk ke kelas 2-B yang penuh dengan anak jenius. Byun Baekhyun memang cerdas. "Oke, aku telah mempelajarinya saat SD. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya lagi."

Refleks, tanganku mengambil alih pegangan payung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Dan benda ini akan jauh lebih mudah dibawa jika aku yang memegangnya," tanganku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya perlahan. "Tuan Putri sepertimu akan mengalami sakit kaki yang cukup serius jika harus terus-menerus berjinjit mengawal Pangerannya seperti itu."

Rona muncul di pipi Baekhyun. "Tuan… Putri?!"

"_Ne_, Tuan Putri," aku tersenyum. Baekhyun benar, cahaya matahari menyorot lembut dari arah utara—berusaha menerobos tetes demi tetes air hujan yang masih terjun dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan percepatan gravitasi bumi. "Begini saja, konsep 'berteman' kurasa sudah sangat hambar. Bagaimana bila konsep hubungan kita adalah 'Pangeran dan Putri'?" aku menyeringai.

Jari kelingking tangan kananku teracung tepat di depan hidungnya.

Manik kelam berkilau milik pemuda Byun di hadapanku sempat menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi aku mengerti di balik tatapan aneh itu. Aku sangat mengerti. Pengertian mulai merasuk ke celah hubungan baru kami, aku merasa ada kontak batin baru yang terjalin dengannya.

Aku bisa merasakan eksistensi pelangi secara samar sebelum Baekhyun menautkan kelingking kanannya di jari kelingkingku. Aku juga bisa merasakan pembiasan cahaya menari-nari di atas payung Baekhyun yang menaungi kami berdua, memulai fondasi menyempurnakan pelangi nun berada di Selatan sana.

"_Deal_."

**.**

**.**

Goretan senyum yang lebih mirip cengiran kembali muncul di wajahku setelah absen selama beberapa jam. Hujan mulai mereda dan aku bisa melihat sebagian kecil pelangi di langit… Di balik pelangi imitasi berbentuk cekung dengan fungsi yang tidak terbantahkan di dunia ini.

Aku melirik sekilas ke kanan. Baekhyun berjalan di sampingku, tampaknya mulai menikmati pemandangan sore hari yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar tanda ia kedinginan.

Wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan keterkejutan yang jelas ketika aku menyampirkan jas sekolahku ke bahunya yang ramping. Matanya menyorotkan tanda meminta penjelasan, sementara aku tidak bisa menahan tawa jahilku.

"Seorang Pangeran tidak akan membiarkan Tuan Putrinya jatuh sakit saat menikmati keindahan pelangi."

**.**

**.**

_Niji = Pelangi (dalam bahasa Jepang)_

_Oha-Asa = Peramal keberuntungan lewat horoscope. Menentukan ranking zodiak-zodiak di tiap harinya, memberitahu lucky item yang harus dibawa/dikenakan agar tidak terkena sial dan beberapa penjelasan mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di hari tersebut_

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A. N **: Gue nulis apaan ini! /flips table/ udah niat hiatus satu semester dari fandom Screenplays, eh ternyata pairing BaekYeol itu menggoda juga /nangis/ Padahal DULU DULU DULU sekali gue sama sekali gak suka sama kapel ini karena gak bisa dapet _chemistry _mereka. Terus PAS SEKARANG pair udah mulai berantakan… Kenapa… Kenapa… KENAPA SAYA JADI SUKA PAIRING INI?! Azz…

Gila gue kumat gara-gara Kuroko no Basuke Season 2 tamat Bung /gakadahubungannya/. Gue ngebayangin Chanyeol main basket dengan _formless shoot _atau _angle break_, jadi ngiler/? Dan maaf kalau bahasa disini nyerempet ke ambigu, maklum dibalik sosok imut gue di fandom Anime, kalau masalah Kpop gue itu emang Queen of Ambigu/? Gue harus sungkem dihadapan Bang Nijimura Shuuzou, karena FF ini tercipta dari namanya yang mengandung kata 'Niji' yang berarti Pelangi. Coba Baekhyun namanya Byuniji Baekhyun, yakin dah gue langsung ngebiasin/?

Apakah FF ini terlalu fluff?! Romens-nya aja cuma implisit :'v. Yasudahlah, gue udah ngantuk. Masih ada satu epep harus ditulis lagi, dan FF itu—FF Anime kembali :'v. Gue kembali hiatus dari Screenplays ya kawan(?)

-Mind to RnR?! :9

**Sincerely,**

**Mato-san aka InfinitizeMato **(previous name gue tuh :v)


End file.
